Fatal Flaw
by Cityoffayz
Summary: What really happened between Caine and Diana before she left? Oneshot, post Plague. (I really ship Caina, this was painful to write)


He found her in the church afterwards.

The entrance had been shattered, his handiwork. A gaping hole that let in smoke and debris. And rain, if ever was going to be in the Fayz.

A third of the town was clearing out, packing up their few belongings to take up the lake with them. Still plenty of kids left in the broken town of Perdido Beach. Though Caine would never admit it, he had been nervous that the town would become abandoned. Who would want to stay in a dirty, reeking town when you could live by a clean, peaceful lake with food from the old days?

But it was all working out, finally. Seven months later, Caine had control in Perdido Beach again. This time he wasn't going to lose it.

Caine had gained the town in his own terms, using his own merits, in a way that harmed nobody. Well, nobody was harmed directly by him. And as long as he abided by Albert, as much as Caine may detest it, he could be King. There was no one who could take him down from his throne.

Diana was staring blankly at the cross, propped awkwardly against the wall. It still had bloodstains on its left arm, bloodstains from when Caine smashed a boy's shoulder without a second thought.

Caine sat down next to her. For someone nearly glowing with smug pride, he managed to actually keep his mouth shut. Maybe he just really wanted to have sex later, and knew that pushing her too far would mean that wouldn't end up happening. Not that it was going to happen either way.

She had an hour left. Diana's bag was sat at her feet, packed with whatever she had grabbed from the island. She didn't need this hour to prepare herself for the journey, or assemble her lasting possessions.

Diana needed this hour to tell Caine she was leaving him.

"There's a house" Of course. Five minutes of silence was too much for Caine to handle. "Just a block away, better than the one we had before. Check it out with me?"

Caine stood up, offering her his hand.

There was an embarrassing pause.

Diana just stared at him, unmoving, her signature scowl on her face.

He got it, she was mad. Caine 'broke his promise', or whatever. But it was the fayz, she'd get over it. She needed him. Caine wasn't going to let her spoil this, not this time.

"Diana" Caine said warningly, quickly checking to make sure no one was watching. This wouldn't be good for anyone to see. He was the King, he shouldn't be ignored like this.

With great reluctance, Diana put her hand in his.

Hand in hand they walked to a house of his choosing.

It was nice, one of the nicest around. Two storeys of red brick with overgrown grass and a secluded barrier of hedges.

It was too nice. Diana wouldn't put it past him to threaten a group of kids to leave so Caine could got the house he wanted.

"I'll get Turk or Bug or some idiot to clean up the house, and then it will be perfect"

"Your very own palace" Diana said dryly. "Less Napoleon, more Macbeth"

He was in too much of a good mood to let her snark bother him. This wasn't a good sign. This meant that when Diana broke the news, and Caine's good mood came crashing down, she was far more likely to be thrown through a wall.

Caine was getting too close as he showed her around the place. Before it wouldn't have bother her, but it wasn't the same anymore. When he moved his arm to encircle her waist it took all her strength not to slap him. How dare he. How dare he use her and lie to her and then act as if everything was okay.

Despite all that he had done, Diana didn't always see him as a monster. Maybe it was because they were like minded; ambitious with a lack of morals. Caine had threatened her before, with his powers, with Drake.

But this time Diana had opened herself to him, and all he saw was an opportunity. Even though Diana had given herself to him willingly, she couldn't even say with confidence that he wouldn't have found a way without it.

This was the father of her child. This was her true love. This monster.

She wouldn't put up with it anymore.

Kingly duties can wait till tomorrow, Caine decided. He just put his life on the line for this town, they wouldn't need him for one evening. It was a night of celebration, as he and Diana waved Sam and his band away.

Caine pulled her closer with a flick of his hand and kissed her. Diana didn't bother to try and stop it, it wasn't worth even trying to get out of his grip. "That little black lacy thing is packed in your bag" Caine whispered suggestively in her ear. "No one is going to come bother us anymore"

"No"

Caine froze, pulling away from Diana reproachfully. "Striking up an attitude, are we? This is going to be a very long night. Look, we know who this goes. As much as I respect the fact that you are annoyed, you are going to get over it eventually. Why don't just speed up that part t the part where you thank me every so graciously for saving your life?"

"You're an asshole Caine"

"And?"

"And I am sick of making excuses for you. You've got Perdido beach. You no longer have me"

Caine rolled his eyes, not letting her squirm out of his telekinetic grasp. "I thought we discussed this?"

"I'm pregnant"

He dropped her.

Diana determinedly kept eye contact as Caine went into what looked like anaphylactic shock. Even with all the twists and turns and surprises the Fayz threw at them, this was the one that shocked him the most.

"You're lying"

"I'm lying? Well, if you'd like I'd happily stick around for nine months. We can see if I actually am lying then"

What was about thirty seconds felt like a day. Caine's brain was busy trying to string a suitable reaction towards this. It was impossible. It should be impossible. But this was the Fayz, a world where the word impossible seemingly didn't apply.

A kid. A kid half him, half Diana. Caine couldn't even act as if the idea didn't turn his stomach. He didn't want this. This wasn't fair, life just had to throw him a curveball.

"Get out" Caine said softly, so quietly Diana could barely even hear him. "I don't want to look at you. I don't want this, this child. Come back if you get rid of it, or whatever you want to do. But don't stay here expecting me to be a father. I won't. You can't expect me to be a father just because I happened to fuck you a few times. I won't"

Diana stared straight at him, refusing to look away. She would never wither in the face of him. That wasn't her.

"I hope you find someone else to use and throw away. God help you have no one to abuse" Diana snapped, slinging her bag round her shoulder as she made her way to the door. It stung. But it was done.

"You think you're better than me, that you're now some saint. But you're still the cold-hearted slut from Coates, no matter what you do" Caine spat, almost pulling the door off its hinges as he opened it with his powers.

"I may be a slut. But at least I'm not a coward".

Reports from the lake said she looked healthy. Despite himself, Caine always made sure that Diana was fine. Despite himself, he couldn't bare to think of her injured.

It didn't matter that his last memory of her was him pushing her out of the door of the house Caine had chosen for the two of them. He didn't want her around anymore. Caine, Diana and baby makes three wasn't what he wanted.

It didn't mean that Caine didn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't help it. She was fatal flaw.


End file.
